The Pokemon Academy Chronicles
by PTX
Summary: The story of a boy named Xander and his adventures at the most esteemed school in the Kanto region, The Kanto Pokemon Academy. He meets many new friends, faces many challenges and learns many valuable lessons. Most of which cannot be tought in a classroom
1. Chapter 1: Last Minute Preperations

**Chapter 1: Last Minute Preparations**

The beautiful orange and yellow sun rises to the east of Knot Island. As the cool morning air wisps across the sea, down the jagged rocks of Mt. Ember, through the grassy fields of Kindle Road and into town, the people are just waking up to the dawn of a new day. One boy, however, is already awake and getting ready to embark on a great journey to explore the magnificent world of Pokemon. His grand quest starts here, but this is no ordinary Pokemon journey…

"Xander, have you packed your stuff yet?" yelled a woman from downstairs. "The ferry to Vermillion City leaves tomorrow morning and you don't want to make a bad impression by being late your first day at the Pokemon Academy. First impressions are everything, you know."

"Don't worry, mom. I'm almost done." Xander yelled back as he stuffed his last pair of pokeball covered boxers into his suitcase. 

He took a deep breath and sighed with relief, grabbed his suitcase and put it into the corner of his room. He was wearing his favorite black shirt with a signature pokeball on it and dark blue jeans. He strapped on his black wrist bands, combed his dark brown hair, exited the room and walked downstairs where his father sat in the living room, reading the Sevii Times. He looked up with a smile on his face and put the newspaper down on the old wooden coffee table in front of him.

"Good morning, son." he said grabbing his coffee from the table, "Big day tomorrow. Are you nervous?"

"Not really, dad." Xander responded, "I'm more anxious than anything. I can't wait."

"Heh, are you really that excited to get away from your mother and me?" his dad asked with a grin and a giggle.

"It's not that…" Xander answered, "It's just that not many people get a chance like this, you know, and I'm just really excited that I get to go. Most people never even get off of the island. I want to see the world."

"Well, you can thank your grandfather for that. After all, he was once one of the best trainers in Kanto and he's known all over the region. If it weren't for his recommendation, you might not have gotten this chance." his father said, "Now, this isn't just any Pokemon Academy. This is the head academy in the entire Kanto region and you need to do your very best, ok? Make sure all of your homework gets done and no falling asleep in class. Are we clear?"

"Yeah, we're clear dad." Xander replied with a sigh.

"Ok, good then." his dad said, "Now, have you caught your Pokemon yet? You know that you need a Pokemon or they'll turn you back at the front door."

"Don't worry dad. I'm all over it." Xander responded, "I'm about to head out right now."

"You know you shouldn't put these things off like that Xander." his mother said walking in from the kitchen, "If you're going to be a KP Academy student, you should learn to manage you're time better."

"Oh, don't be so hard on the boy," said an old man as he walked slowly into the room, "He's young. Besides, you can't rush things like this, Betty."

"Thanks grandpa." Xander said with a smile, "I know you're right mom, and I'm sorry, but I need to head out if I'm going to catch the right one by sundown." He turned to the door and slipped on his shoes. He tied them up quickly, reached for the knob and opened the door.

"Wait son." his father said, "How are you going to catch a Pokemon without any pokeballs? You know that there isn't a PokeMart on this island, yet."

Xander smiled and winked at his parents. "I'll improvise." he responded with a wave and walked out the door.

"Agh, what am I going to do?" he asked himself. Just then the door swung back open and his grandfather walked out with his cane in his hand.

"Now, Xander you and I both know that you can't catch a Pokemon without a pokeball, plain and simple. Hehe, you can't even snag yourself a girlfriend." He said with a big smile.

"Oh, come on grandpa!" Xander exclaimed, blushing slightly.

"Now, before you turn as red as a Magikarp, I have something for you." his grandfather said reaching into his pocket and pulling out an old, odd colored, pokeball. It was white on both sides with a red line around the middle of it. "Now this is a very special pokeball. This is the pokeball that I used to catch my first Pokemon when I first left Pewter City on my journey. I was only a little younger than you, in fact"

"You mean you caught your Nidoking with this Pokeball?" Xander asked excitedly as his eyes widened in fascination.

"Well, it was a Nidoran back then." his grandfather corrected, "However, I did catch it with this pokeball, right outside of Mt. Moon. Now it doesn't have any special capture functions like those fancy new pokeballs that they come out with, but it is very special to me and I want you to use it to catch your Pokemon.""But it looks just like a Premier Ball." Xander stated, "They just came out with these and they're hard to find at that. How did you get one so long ago?"

"Well back then my best friend's father was a pokeball designer." he answered, "This was one of his first ones. My friend grew up, started a business and just recently began to mass produce them, but enough about that. Here, take it. It's yours."

He handed the pokeball to Xander and gave him a big hug. "I won't let you down grandpa." he said with a smile and walked off, into town.

The town was already busy. People were already heading off to work and soon, his dad would be as well. He worked at the hot spring at the base of Mt. Ember and Xander spend most of his time there when he wasn't exploring new areas on the island. Xander didn't have many friends because there weren't a lot of kids his age on the island and all the ones who were didn't like him too much. Most of them were jealous because his grandpa was a famous Pokemon trainer, but Xander didn't care. He had grown used to being alone and hadn't had many real friends.

He walked eastward through town, passing all the morning chaos. "I think I'll start looking on Kindle Road." Xander said to himself, "There are plenty of Pokemon there."

He came to a beach on the edge of town and walked over to a tree where a small raft was tied up. He grabbed a large stick, untied the raft and pushed it out into the water, hopping on it before it got too far out. He used the stick as an ore to push himself across the water. As he pushed, he gazed into the nice, clear, sea water. He could see the school of Horsea in the water and couldn't hide his smile. There were also a few Qwilfish swimming around. 

The raft hit the sandy shore on the other side of the water and Xander hopped off, tying the raft to another tree before heading on. He had been here many times before and seen most of the native Pokemon, so he already had an idea of which on he wanted to catch. 

"Alright then," he said to himself, "time to catch me a Pokemon."

He wandered around for a couple of minutes, keeping a sharp eye out for the Pokemon he wanted and when it caught his eye, he turned with a grin.

"Ha!" he yelled pointing his finger at the startled Pokemon, "I found you, Persian!" The Persian turned and ran in fear and Xander gave chase.

"Hey where are you going?" He asked running after the wild Pokemon, "I need you to get into the Pokemon Academy. I haven't even thrown a pokeball at you, yet!"

He tried, but it was no use. The Persian was way too fast for him and it quickly got away.

"Well that could have gone much better." he said under his breath, "Man, I suck."

Just then he heard laughter coming from someone nearby. He looked around and spotted a wild Tyrogue sitting on a tree branch, holding its stomach and cackling.

"Oh, so you think that's funny, do you?" Xander asked. He turned and picked up a rock off of the ground and threw it at the Tyrogue, but missed. This only succeeded in making it laugh even harder. Xander grew angrier and threw another rock, this time hitting the Pokemon right in the head and knocking it out of the tree. The wild Tyrogue stood back up, shaking his fist at Xander. 

"Ha, that's what you get." Xander said with a smirk. The Tyrogue was angrier than ever now and his shaking fist began to glow. Xander's eyes widened in fear as the Pokemon ran down the hill and swung at him, but he ducked just in time to avoid the attack. 

"You just tried to Mega Punch me!" Xander obviously stated, "You could have taken my head off, just now! I know. …you'd be a great Pokemon to catch. Oh, crap, but I don't have a Pokemon to battle you." Xander had no time to think. He needed to be quick if he was going to catch it.

"I've got it!" he yelled. He bent down and picked up two more rocks from the ground. He threw them both at the Pokemon, but it swatted them away with ease. Xander was a little embarrassed, but didn't stop. He picked up another rock, this time he wound up and threw with all of his force, but the Tyrogue simply swayed to the left and the rock flew into the trees in the distance. The Tyrogue stood facing the young boy with a challenging smirk, taunting Xander. 

"You are really starting to tick me off." he said, "I am going to capture you. You can believe that."

The Tyrogue, growing tired of the simple stare down, began to charge at Xander, but just then a yellow beam shot from the sky and nearly hit it. The force of the blast pushed both Tyrogue and Xander to the ground and the beam kicked up dust all over the place. Xander looked up to see a wild Fearow flying overhead with fire in its eyes. Its deadly gaze pierced through him as it charged to fire another Hyper Beam. The blast shot from its mouth with amazing force and was headed straight for him.

To be continued…

_**Next Chapter: Fear of the Fearow**_


	2. Chapter 2: Fear of the Fearow

**Chapter 2: Fear of the Fearow**

Xander could hardly breathe as the Hyper Beam came spiraling towards him. All 15 years of his life began to flash before his eyes. He tried to get up and run, but there was no time to escape. The Tyrogue quickly hopped to its feet and dashed toward Xander with blinding speed. It rammed him, just barely knocking him out of the way, but took a glancing blow to the arm. Both Xander and Tyrogue fell to the ground and the Fearow screeched in rage.

Xander could see that the Fearow had a large lump on the top of its head. "Oh, man." he said in a low voice, "I think I hit it with that rock I threw." He looked to his right to see the Tyrogue on the ground, holding its left arm in pain. He looked back into the sky to see the Fearow swooping down for another attack. Xander leaped up, grabbed the Tyrogue and began to run across the field. The enraged Fearow chased them down, blasting Hyper Beams and screeching loudly. 

He ran as far as he could, as fast as he could. He prayed that the Fearow wouldn't catch him, but he didn't have time to look back. He could hear the blasts crashing into the ground right behind him. He could see a small patch of woods ahead and ran for it. The Fearow recharged and shot another Hyper Beam at him. Xander turned his head slightly, just enough to see the attack coming and ducked. The blast flew over his head and kicked up a cloud of dust in front of him. Xander used it as coverage and dived through the dust and into the trees. The Fearow flew overhead searching the bushels for Xander and the injured Pokemon, but couldn't see through the leaves. Xander found a large hollow tree and took Tyrogue inside.

"Oh, man. This is insane." he said, peeking out of the tree. He laid the Tyrogue on the ground and reached in his pocket.

"T-Tyrogue!" the Pokemon cried in pain.

"Don't worry; it's gonna be alright." Xander said, pulling a small red piece of cloth out of his pocket. He took a look at the arm and began to wrap the wound with the cloth. 

"What was I thinking?" he asked himself, "I actually thought that I could wait to the last minute to do this. I'm so stupid. If I make it out of this in one piece…oh, please let me make it out of here in one piece."

He tightened the red cloth and looked at Tyrogue. "Is that a little better?" he asked.

"Ty…rogue, Tyrogue." it responded with a hesitant nod. 

"Heh, no sweat," Xander said, "You saved me so I helped you. You don't owe me anything."

The Tyrogue looked away stubbornly and Xander began to laugh. He was running out of breath from exhaustion and he knew that catching a Pokemon should have been the last thing on his mind at the moment, but he couldn't help feeling upset with himself. He peered out of the tree again to see if the Fearow had left, but it was still circling around overhead.

"That thing doesn't know when to quit." Xander said, "Well, I guess we'd better get comfortable. We might be here for a while." Xander leaned his head back against the tree and Tyrogue lay facing the opposite way.

"You know what?" he said, directing the question to Tyrogue, "All I've ever wanted to do was prove myself to everyone. I just wanted to show people that I could do something right….something great. I got accepted into this great school and even then, people doubted me. They said I wouldn't last two weeks in there or they'd take one look at me and turn me away at the front door. I didn't want to believe them. I didn't want to believe that they were right about me, but I'm starting to believe that they just might be. I had three weeks notice to catch a Pokemon and I put it off until the last day. Who would want a trainer like that?"

Tyrogue laid there listening to Xander's words and taking them to heart on some level. Xander sighed again and sat back.

Hours went by and the two hadn't left, not even for a second. The sky had turned a vibrant orange with pink and purple highlights. The sun was large and red, setting in the west, barely peering over the horizon. Xander decided to take another look for the Fearow and sure enough, it was still hovering above. Just then his stomach began to growl loudly.

"Aw, I forgot to eat before I left this morning." he said, "If I knew I was going to be out here all day, I would've packed a lunch or something. Ramen sounds really good right now." Xander began to look around for something to eat and he spotted an Oran Berry hanging from a tree not far from him. 

"Perfect!" he exclaimed, "It's not Ramen, but it'll do. I'm going for it." he slowly stepped out of the hollow tree and began to creep over towards the berry. The Tyrogue took a small step out from inside the tree as well to stretch its legs. Xander slowly made his way over to the tree, being careful not to make any sudden movements. The Fearow was still unable to see him so he continued to move ahead and just as he was almost to the tree, he felt himself step on something. He looked down to see that he was standing on a Sentret's tail. The little Pokemon screamed out and Xander jumped back in fear. The Fearow heard it and spotted them with its keen eye. It opened its beak widely and prepared to fire another Hyper Beam. The Sentret ran off and Xander did the same, with Tyrogue not far behind him. 

They ran out of the woods and back into the field and the wild Fearow began to chase them down again.

"Oh boy, that was stupid." Xander said to himself, "I'm really not on it today."

Tyrogue stopped suddenly and turned to their predator.

"What are you doing?" Xander yelled out, "Are you crazy? You're going to get yourself killed." Tyrogue turned its head and glared at him. Xander had never seen such a look before. It wasn't going to run anymore and he could see that. Tyrogue had determination in his eyes. Xander knew that feeling. It was determined to prove itself just as much as he was.

"Is there anything that I can say to stop you from doing this?" he asked. Tyrogue didn't respond. It just turned its head back toward the screeching Fearow.

"Ok then, I'm with you Tyrogue." he said standing behind it. The Fearow screeched loudly once again and swooped in at them. 

"Tyrogue jump out of the way and use…uh, Mega Punch!" Xander commanded. Tyrogue leaped to the left and Xander moved as well. It connected with a strong Mega Punch to the side of Fearow's head. The Fearow was knocked off center and began to spin a little.

"Alright now use…um, use…I don't know. Just use something quick!" he yelled. Tyrogue linked a lightning fast Mach Punch with a Comet Punch attack and the Fearow screeched in pain as Tyrogue unleashed rapid punches to its body. 

"Wow, good job Tyrogue." Xander said in amazement, "Looks like you don't need my help after all." Tyrogue ended his barrage in an attempt to finish with a kick, but the Fearow caught its bearings and countered with a wing attack, knocking Tyrogue back and then swooping in for a Fury Attack. Fearow hit blow after blow on the now helpless Tyrogue.

"Stop! Leave it alone!" Xander yelled. He ran and jumped on the Fearow's back, wrapping his arms tightly around its neck. It moved frantically trying to shake Xander off, but he held on as tight as he could as Tyrogue fell to the ground from the rigorous attacks. Xander lost his grip and flew off of Fearow's back, onto the ground. He groaned in pain as he lay on the ground, holding his left side. The Fearow was now angrier than ever and it prepared to fire another Hyper Beam. Xander and Tyrogue were both unable to move in time to dodge this point blank attack, but just before it fired a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and struck it. The Fearow cried out and flew off over the horizon, battered and bruised. Xander looked up to see a familiar Pokemon walking toward him.

"Sparx!" he exclaimed, "How did you get here?" 

"Xander are you ok?" his grandpa asked as he walked up to him, "Oh, thank goodness. Jolteon and I were worried sick about you."

"What are you doing here grandpa?" Xander asked.

"It looks like I'm saving your cheeks." he responded, "You were gone for a long time so I decided to come and make sure everything was ok. I figured if you hadn't caught a Pokemon by now then you weren't going to do it on your own. I don't mind if you just borrow one of mine."

"Thanks grandpa, but now's not the time for that." Xander said, "I really need your help. This Tyrogue is hurt very badly. We need to get him home, quick."

"Oh, sure thing, kiddo." he replied, "Hurry up and put it in the pokeball so we can get it out of here." 

"Oh, right." Xander said, nodding his head. He took the white pokeball out of his pocket and tossed it at the Pokemon. It bounced off of Tyrogue and a red beam shot out, engulfing it and sucking it inside. As the pokeball shook, the two of them waited in anticipation. It shook again and Xander clinched his fingers. It shook one final time and the red light went off. Xander picked up the pokeball and held it in his hand. 

"Alright grandpa lets get home." he said. His grandfather nodded and they ran off, towards town. As he and his grandpa walked across the field in the autumn twilight, Xander gazed into the sky as the stars began to shine. The sky slowly slipped from bright orange and pink, into cool blue and dark purple. They headed back across the water and through the town. They rushed into the house; Xander grabbed the wounded Pokemon and laid it on the couch in the living room.

"Mom, Dad!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and his parents came rushing downstairs.

"Oh, no!" his mom exclaimed covering her mouth and staring at the injured Pokemon.

"What happened?" his father asked.

"We were attacked by a Fearow on Kindle Road." Xander replied, "Do we have anymore Super Potion?" 

"Yes, in the cupboard. I'll go get some." his mother replied. She ran into the kitchen, grabbed the Super Potion and ran back into the living room with it in hand. Xander took it from her and began to spray the wounds. Tyrogue flinched from the sting, but Xander continued to spray the potion. 

"There's not much more we can do for it now." his father stated, "All we can do is wait. We should get some sleep and check on it in the morning."

"Na," Xander replied, "I'm going to stay here with him dad. You guys go ahead to sleep."

His parents soon went off to bed, but he stayed by Tyrogue's side all night. He barely slept at all, but by the time morning came he was fast asleep. He was awakened by a tapping on his shoulder. Startled, he jumped up to see that Tyrogue was feeling much better and his wounds had healed up pretty nicely.

"Tyrogue!" Xander yelled, "Your ok!" 

"Great. He should be fine now." his father said as he walked downstairs. He turned around and his parents and his grandfather were standing behind him, looking on happily.

"You'd better get ready to head out, Xander. Your ship leaves in two hours, you know." his mother said, "Now don't forget to brush your teeth and wash your face. Remember, hygiene is the most important thing." 

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Xander exclaimed. He turned and looked at Tyrogue. "Let's go. We're gonna be late." Tyrogue folded its arms and turned his head stubbornly.

"Don't be like that Tyrogue." Xander pleaded, but Tyrogue wouldn't budge.

"Stubborn little thing, isn't it?" his father asked.

"Tyrogue, not only did we save your life, but technically, I caught you and that means that I'm your trainer now." Xander said. The Tyrogue's eyes widened and it slowly turned its head toward him.

"Come on…it'll be fun." Xander said with a smile. Tyrogue sighed and Xander returned him to the old Premier Ball. 

"Alright!" Xander exclaimed, "This is gonna be great!" Xander hopped up and ran upstairs to grab his things. He'd had a big day yesterday and he was hoping that the today would leave some time to relax, but little did he know, as he walked out of his front door, there's never a dull day at the Pokemon Academy.

_**Next Chapter: Chance Meetings**_


End file.
